


Sweet Spaghetti

by Norasilotak



Series: A Dinner With Skeletons [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bearded Woman, F/M, First Dates, Hairy Woman, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Orthodontic Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norasilotak/pseuds/Norasilotak
Summary: She's on her first date with her favorite skeleton, and she is self-conscious, nervous and excited all at once.He is equally into it, and things go really well... Until his brother intrudes and invites himself in.Oh well, this is awkward, but she can roll with it... can she?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/the woman
Series: A Dinner With Skeletons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Another Dinner, this time with the Swaps bros.  
> This is tagged both underswap and swapfell for a reason, despite being there only one pair of skeleton brothers.  
> This take of underswap might be a bit surprising, I hope in the good sense. Be warned, though: things aren't as sweet as it seems. And when it seems sour, it only means it's rotted underneath.
> 
> Warnings : read the tags. The most important one according to me is self harm. Please tell me in the comments if you think i should tag this _Graphic Depiction Of Violence_.
> 
> SwapsPapyrus is called Palatino.  
> SwapsSans is called Cooper, or BB.  
> The woman isn't named.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The human in the diner was excited.

She was nervous, too.

She couldn't stop twisting her moustache self-consciously... even though he had repeated many times that he liked it. She had taken care of her facial hairs ever since he first said that, cutting her beard and moustache neatly instead of shaving them completely, ashamed of being so hairy for a woman. But right now, right here, she was alone at her booth, waiting for her date, so she didn't have him to act as a shield against other's glances and judgmental whispers… the road to self-acceptance was a long one, and she wasn’t nearly ready to face all this on her own yet.

She was dressed as elegantly as she could with her poor income, a nice pastel colored dress, heeled shoes of matching color, the earrings he bought her out of the blue a few days prior (cute upside-down golden hearts with amber pearls), and cheap yet discreet makeup. Her hair were curled and fell smoothly on her too-broad-to-be-feminine shoulders and her plump breasts that her dress didn't hide enough for her prudishness. She kept repeating herself that she was gorgeous, trying to convince herself that she deserved to show a bit of skin while exhibiting her silky hairs, but it was difficult when people around kept casting her intrigued, or even amused glances.

She shouldn't have agreed on that date.

Not that she didn't want to date, but maybe, not in a place with that many people. Oh, sure, the place wasn't completely crowded either, there was only one man at the counter, a group of teenagers at the far opposite booth, the waitress and cook behind the counter. In all, the place was rather empty for a middle-week evening. That didn't bode well for the food or service quality, but she wouldn't complain about it. Beggars can't be choosers... hah, hah. That was funny because she was homeless not too long ago and she still had trouble getting used to going to market places or restaurants without getting shoved out. Not that she went often to the restaurant; she couldn't afford spending too much money on things she might as well cook for cheaper at her small apartment.  
Also, no matter the food quality, she ought to have a fantastic date with the handsome _monster_ skeleton -she had yet to get used to refer to his kin as 'monsters', as it still sounded pejorative to her. She heard terminology had been discussed before and whether to call his kind 'faes' or 'magae-sapients' or something 'exotic', more positive like that, but they finally decided to enforce the positive aspect of being a _monster_ , from 'monstrum', that could be interpreted as 'worthy to show'. So she did her best to call them that with no shame or guilt, but it was hard given how she had felt like a metaphorical one to the eyes of others for so long, and had long since associated this word with so much negativity...- Yes, she would have a _fantastic_ date with her nice, supportive, charming _monster_ friend-for-whom-she-had-mutual-romantic-thoughts. If he arrived, that is.

That raised an other anxiety; as she tried to focus on something else than the looks, she focused instead on the clock for the Nth time since she was here. He was five minutes late. That was alright. Five minutes is nothing. She was the faulty one for being nearly twenty minutes early, if she had been on time, she wouldn't be so stressed by the wait. Had he had a phone, she might consider calling him -but really, five minutes weren't so long. Maybe not call him right away, but wait for the ten minutes late. It didn't matter anyway, because he didn't have a phone.

The waitress came by for the Nth time too, asking politely if she had decided on what to order yet. She tried to smile, saying her date wasn't there yet, and she wanted to wait for him before ordering anything. The waitress had the courtesy not to cock an eyebrow or snicker at the excuse, but answered that if she wanted to stay here, she had to order something. The woman fiddled with her hands, uncomfortable -that would be something more to pay, and while her date probably had the means to treat her, she really didn't want to be a burden. She would pay that additional charge herself, though she cringed just mentally counting what she had left for today. Sure it felt like a lot of money compared to what she used to live off of, but she had many other charges now that she had an address.  
She finally complied, not wanting to be a rude customer, grateful that the waitress had been patient enough to not ask her to leave already, and she ordered the cheapest fruit juice there was on the menu. The waitress nodded with a smile and walked away... on her beautiful, pristine, hairless legs.  
The woman brought her hairy legs under her bench. What was she even thinking, going out like this? She should have chose other, less revealing clothes.

She was saved from her self-deprecating brooding when the bell of the door rang and a rather tall, with a slight stoop skeleton in an orange hoodie walked in, glancing here and there, looking for someone. Palatino. Her best friend. Her co-worker. Her date. She almost yelped in relief and raised her hand, but he had already found her and smiled, walking up to her in a pace she hadn't ever seen him walk in before -it looked like he hurried himself. He usually was so still, walking slowly, as if nothing could usher him up. Seeing that he actually quickened his usual pace for her brought warmth to her chest, completely easing off the anxieties raised during her long 27 minutes of waiting.

''sorry for being late, hun.'' He said with the slightly croaky voice of a smoker. ''didn't wait too long ?''

''Oh no, don't worry'', she lied. That's when the waitress brought her the drink; from the look and the cocked browbone of the skeleton, she knew he saw right through it, since she had time to order something to keep the place while waiting for him. She smiled nervously.

He didn't comment it any further, though, sliding a skeletal hand on the table towards her. She clung onto it immediately, not afraid to crush the hard bones under her grasp -not because the bones were exceptionally hard, but because she wasn't as strong as her broad figure made it seem-.  
Feeling the smooth bones on her calloused small hands was nice. It grounded her immediately and she finally relaxed, easing a real smile on her face. She blushed when she noticed him staring tenderly at her. His high, slightly raspy voice said quietly:

''you're gorgeous, hun.''

The red on her cheeks brightened.

''are you alright ? your face is changing colors again. didya catch a fever.. ?''

His teasing tone clearly indicated he knew exactly how she felt. Gosh she couldn't stand this, she was melting. He probably knew it and found it amusing, the sweet bastard. She answered nonetheless.

''Mh-mh. I'm alright, now that you're here.''

As much of a flirt as he was, he was still caught off guard whenever she returned the compliments and the orange now glowing on his cheekbones was priceless. She smirked, seeing him getting somewhat coy all of a sudden. He didn't let go of her hand, though, and that was meaningful, knowing how he usually avoided physical touch with humans... Or with anybody, so far as she knew.  
He cleared his throat and cast a glance at the menu.

''did you look what you wanted to eat, already ?''

''Mh, no, I waited for you.''

''oh, ok. i, uh... choose whatever you like. don't look at the cost.''

How could she not look at the cost ? He was richer than her, but he wasn't exactly sat on a pile of gold either, despite the rumors about his kin. She knew that whatever money he had, it wasn't totally his to spend on whatever he wanted, either. Monsters weren't completely admitted as people, and even though progress were made in integrating them in the cities surrounding the reserve they used to be parked in, they were still technically the property of the Firm owning Mount Ebott, its surrounding area and everything underneath. She didn't know all the details, but the administrative mess repercuted on the political issues regarding monster rights and integration... because, how could one give rights to beings that were technically goods, like pets or even furniture to dispose of? She brushed these concerns aside and took the menu with her free hand to look at it, distracting herself from these unhappy thoughts. She really wanted to try the tastiest meals there, but it was too expensive to her liking...  
As if he heard her trail of thought, he lowered the menu with a single finger to force her to look at him in the eyesockets, his small white eyelights catching her attention.

''whatever you want, hun. it's all on me.''

Well, that didn't really encourage her to take whatever she wanted. Especially because it was on him, she didn't want to take anything too expensive-  
She huffed. The place wasn't exactly a five-star restaurant, the prices there weren't really high, as a matter of fact, it was pretty cheap. It was surprising that a diner serving cheap food wouldn't attract more clientele. She didn't know whether to worry there was something wrong or to just shrug it off. The place accepted monsters. Probably because it couldn't afford to boot paying customers out, whatever they looked like. All other customers were human, though... her date, however, seemed pretty relaxed. Relaxed enough that she stopped overthinking any suspicious details, and relented on counting the money. She opted for something she liked, no matter the price indicated, trusting him over her own anxieties.

''The spaghetti dish looks tasty...''

The skeleton actually perked up at that.

''really ?''

''Uh- y-yeah, I mean, it's-''

''oh, don't worry a bit. i just love spaghetti too, that's all... funny coincidence.''

He turned to the waitress she didn't even notice coming back. Had she actually waited the whole time there after bringing her drink ?

''two spag', lady.''

As the waitress walked away to report their order, the skeleton suddenly bent forward and snatched the straw of her drink between his teeth, sipping a good portion of it. She gasped in shock, and he grinned mischievously.  
Now that he drank half of it, there was no way he wouldn't pay for that too, and that was probably the idea. Once satisfied, he laid back on his seat with a cocky grin plastered on his skull, still holding her hand. She then pointedly brought the straw to her lips, staring right at him. That move once again caught him off guard as he realised that was what anime called an indirect kiss and the glowing orange of his blush reappeared. She smiled. It was so fun to play with him... even though she was as red as a tomato herself, and shimmying on her seat, so in all, he was the one who got to enjoy the view the most.  
He slightly tightened his grip on her hand, emphasizing that point. She giggled, and he smirked.  
It was so fascinating to look at his face. The bones of his skull shifting to show relatable expressions. She was always tempted to touch it, caress his face to feel the bones under her hands... He knew this, she confessed it the night they had finally talked about their mutual feelings. That was also the first time she saw him blushing. He confessed then that he had always wanted to do the same, feel the squishiness of her skin and the softness of her hair.  
She then had said, shameful, that her face wouldn't be really soft, because her beard kept on growing back over again. He had an unexpected reaction to that; instead of showing disgust, he showed excitement. He said that to him, her face was beautiful, and he would be fascinated to see her growing beard.  
That's when she decided to stop shaving it off completely, instead taking care of it, making it grow beautifully.

''penny for your thoughts ?'' He said with a flirty tone.

''I was just thinking... how lucky I am to have you,'' she confessed. That adorable glow on his face grew even brighter.

''heh... was thinking the same thing. when... when i started working on the construction site with all these humans, i was... kinda lost. if it weren't for you i'd have quitted after a few days.''

They had met at work. She remembered when the boss introduced the new recruit; the lanky skeleton didn't look very sturdy, and weak. But he had proved the first impression wrong, as his magic compensated for his assumed fragility -though he proved to be able to use physical strength sometimes, when it came to lift weights that would make humans concerned about their back-. He had grown to gain his colleague's respect, despite him being a monster (the majority of their colleagues being ignorants whose knowledge of monsterkind came from rumors of speciest pricks saying how violent they were -though, to her experience, they were on the contrary very peaceful-). His habit to slack off at any given chance didn't help either, but after only a few arguments and complaints, they all finally understood that he needed the rest to replenish his magic, that then would make the work way easier on everyone, going as far as healing some inevitable bruises and other worse wounds some reckless, idiot colleagues collected. So no one really bothered him with it anymore; except a high-rank pen pusher who visited one day and caught him on his second mid-morning break. She had seen red when the jackass started berating him for 'being lazy'; the way the monster had flinched with such obvious fear had sparked her anger; as if the company didn't already take their human workers for granted, pushing them on like slaves, she couldn't start to imagine what it was like for a monster. She had completely lashed out on the bureaucrat. She was lucky she hadn't been fired, but her boss knew the context, as he was there all along. That he didn't defend his skeleton worker himself was somewhat infuriating, but she could forgive him since he smoothed things out with the hierarchy.  
She smiled at the memory.

''I really didn't do much, Pal'. You were doing a fantastic job.''

He smiled at the nickname. That was their private joke; when he introduced himself as Palatino to her, she immediately found this obvious nickname. It suited him well, and everyone at work started calling him that, too. He liked it a lot, and they became immediately friends.

''you made the work far more enjoyable than it would be.''

They kept a coy silence after that. Then, he started telling her his favorite jokes; she may have heard them many times already, it still made her laugh. Then he said he loved hearing her laugh and she would blush again.  
Whenever he looked at her, she felt beautiful. And she revelled in the feeling. She even grew confident as to puff her chest ever so slightly and to unbutton the front of her dress just a bit, because it's so hot in here -that was probably him doing that to her- and she noticed he looked down on her chest for a split second. That made her feel desired, a new feeling she didn't even know she might feel one day. She repressed it, though, knowing that as a monster, he probably didn't desire the way a man would. … Or would he ?  
The red of her cheeks brightened some more at the thought. They never talked about that kind of things before... Well. They didn't even date before. The context was different, so maybe they would talk about different things than usual? Would they, though? This was only their first date, and as flirty as Palatino was, he never ever approached the sexy subject. Maybe she would have to talk about it first? Would she be able to? Would that be too precipitated? Would he be comfortable with it? She decided against it. She didn't want to make things awkward... She would bask in the flirt he would be giving her, without asking for more than he was ready to give.  
And to be flirty, Palatino was very flirty tonight, unusually so. By that time, in any other context, the conversation would have deviated to his favorite subject, his brother Cooper, who he nicknamed BB for some reason; she had tried to find out what BB stood for, but he never told her, leaving her guessing. Her best bet would be 'Baby Blue' as it seemed to be his signature color, and he was so childish at times, but Palatino never confirmed nor infirmed it. He loved to brag and say how his awesome brother did a wonderful job as monsterkind's self-proclaimed mascot. The shorter skellie was gaining quite the audience on the web indeed; but since that didn't earn enough money (since the Firm 'protecting' monsters took almost all the benefits), he also worked three different jobs. Seeing how he worked himself down to the bone, Palatino had finally decided to get a job too. He always belittled his own efforts in favor of those of BB, even though he did work as much as he could in his condition. She eventually subscribed to his brother's YouTube channel (not to his MonsterFace, Instagram, Tumblr and everything, that was a bit too much and she wasn't all into social medias anyways), curious as she always heard wonders about him, and she had grown fond of the childish-like yet somehow really wise adorable monster. She found him a bit obnoxious at first, but after she got used to his ways, he really was something. Now she could discuss his recent videos with her Pal, and he was always happy to do that.

But today ? No Cooper. Palatino talked only about her, about them together. And when he stopped talking, he listened carefully to her own stories; she had so much to talk about, like the new things she could do now that she had an apartment and a bank account, how she missed her dog -he died a year ago in an accident, and she still wasn't completely over it-. The skeleton was even a greater listener than he was great at talking; it was amazing.  
After several minutes of her ranting about how beautiful she had felt in front of her mirror (a feat, considering how ugly she always thought she was, and she had Palatino to thank for that progress), she started to wonder if she should start a new topic conversation; she felt uncharacteristically narcissistic talking about herself so much. Palatino didn't seem to mind, he actually seemed to be enjoying himself... but this wasn't only about her, this was his date too. She should definitely change subject. But what subject ? She thought about him. He was always in the strange, confusing in-between laidback, confident, and surprisingly shy and nervous at times. He was confident enough to talk with anybody if needed, laidback enough to never get riled up by any spiecist comment, but sometimes, out of the blue, he would show signs of stress or anxiety she didn't get to understand yet, taking them for shyness. That he was bashful to her compliments, she already hardly conceived it; never before had anyone thought highly enough of her that they would show that kind of reaction.  
Of all the things she knew about him, there was one thing she was absolutely certain of: he loved his brother dearly. Yet not one time had he talked about him yet.  
She was almost certain to start a nice conversation if she talked about that safe topic :

''So, how's your brother doing?''

He blinked to the sudden change of topic, then shrugged and brushed it off:

''he's fine. the usual.''

He didn't elaborate. She frowned ever so slightly; why would he not rant like he would usually do?

''And...? Did he... finally reach the oh-so coveted five thousand followers?''

''ah, yeah he did. now he aims for ten thousand.''

''He is ambitious.''

''yeah... oh, did you get the pair of shoes that you wanted ?''

She raised her eyebrows. That wasn't a very subtle change of topic either.

''No, I can't afford any additional expenses this month.''

''ah... you'd look good in them.''

''Palatino?''

''yeah?''

She reached for him with her second hand. He took it; now they were holding both hands.

''What's wrong ?''

''what ?'' he snorted. ''why do you think something's wrong ?''

If she didn't know better, she'd think he was genuinely surprised.

''You always talk about BB at some point, so I thought...?''

''oh. well, it's not the usual conversation we have, right? we're not just chatting at work, nor hangin' out... it's a date. i just figured, maybe i should not ramble about him so much tonight, or you might think i wanna marry him.''

''What?? No, I'd never think something like that-!''

She was laughing at the absurdity of the thought. He had talked with the tone of a joke, so he was again trying to distract her from the subject.

''I really don't mind hearing about him, so long as you like talking about him. You make him sound like a very interesting person, and you sound passionate when you talk about him. I like that.''

''well... that's nice of you to say. but i feel like letting some space for you and i only tonight. he doesn't have to be everywhere i go.''

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. His reasons made sense, even though she wasn't sure to really understand.

A sudden ringtone broke the moment. It wasn't hers and no one was close enough that the phone would be so loud. Palatino let go of her hands, the sudden emptiness feeling cold on her palms, to shuffle in his pockets in an almost panicky manner and fished the faulty phone out of it. He checked who was calling and immediately skipped the call.  
He then seemed to realise what he just did and raised his gaze to her with an expression close to embarrassment, with a tinge of guilt.  
She was looking at him, confused. Then realisation cleared her traits and she exclaimed:

''Oh ! You have a phone, now!''

''uh- yeah, i got it today. surprise.''

The last time she asked for his number, he told her he didn't have a phone. Which struck her as odd, since a phone was nowadays a vital device to own when living in modern urban society. Keeping her cellphone was one of her priorities when she was homeless; it helped with everything else (gathering food, money, finding safe places to spend the night, and of course, keep in touch, among other things). But, she had rationalized this, as monsters still didn't have access to all facilities humans did. It didn't seem like access to easy communication was one of the things they couldn't have, since some phone apps existed specifically for monsters (MonsterFace, their main social media, and MonsterWatch being the two most popular) but she didn't look too deep into it.  
She believed him though. She had no reason not too after all. She excitedly fished her own phone.

''Awesome! We can share numbers now!''

She failed to interpret the expression that passed on his face for a second, before being replaced by his usual easy going smile.

''sure, honey-''

But his phone rang again, and he skipped it once again.

''here, mine is-''

His phone rang a third time. He cast her a sorry glance.

''i can't ignore him a third time...''

''No problem, I can wait.''

'Him', she noted. It could be anyone, though; from his landlord to his referent in the Firm, or whatever human it was that he legally depended on, or even his brother. He stood up from his seat, leaving the booth. He answered the call while walking to the entrance of the diner.

"‘sup? nah, i’m not at the library… just getting dinner outside. told you i’d be late today-”

She didn't catch the rest of his conversation, and it wasn't her business, even though she was quite curious as to who might call him three times in a row instead of leaving a voicemail. But now, she was alone again, and she noticed there were more customers than before. The booth next to hers was occupied, and she noticed a kid staring at her. Realising she was now looking back, the kid immediately sat back straight, hiding from her view behind the booth separation wall.  
She grew nervous. She glanced around her and saw others were casting odd looks. She noticed there were only humans, and the group occupying the furthest booth were bald, white, leather jacket wearing men.  
It didn't have to mean they were violent, but their looks screamed 'trouble'. She shrunk a bit her head in her shoulders, hoping to be more discreet that way, but she knew it really only made her uglier than she already was-  
She sought her date through the window. She could see the vague orange splash of color of his hoodie, but she couldn't read his facial expression. She tried to read his body language despite the blurriness of the view outside, concerned this could be a bad call, as the caller insisted three times to have him over the phone instead of leaving a message. But he didn't seem agitated. Well. Not that she could really tell from what she could see. Then again, Palatino wasn't an agitated person. Watching him made her grow worried something bad might have happened to his entourage or with the tricky administration, and she couldn't decide if it felt better than growing nervous from the surrounding glares.  
The call didn't last long however, and Palatino soon entered back in the diner, hands in his pockets, and returned to his seat at his usual slow, carefree pace. She breathed more easily once he was back in front of her, since he didn't seem upset or nervous.

''Good news ?" She asked.

''eh, nothin’ pressing.''

That didn't answer her question, but she let it slide. If he didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't pry; yet she couldn't help but feel slightly left out. She knew it was none of her business, and they didn't know eachother for so long that he had to confide in her on everything, but-

''eh, honey. are you alright ?''

Was she that transparent? She probably was. Compared to a skull, her face was very expressive. She felt stupid for her intrusive thoughts, so she resorted to a white lie (though it wasn't entirely one, since the excuse she jumped on was indeed one of her worries):

''Just... You are the only monster here, and-''

''thinking about the skinheads at table 10?''

''Yes! You saw them?''

''hard to miss them. they weren't really discreet when they entered.''

''Really? I just saw them, I didn't hear them enter earlier...''

''don't worry, hun. they won't do anything here. it's not their usual place, they're just here to have a cheap grub and leave as soon as possible... and we're not being 'obnoxious' to them in any way.''

Not that 'not being obnoxious' had saved any poor monsters from violence before, and this kind of men could make up any excuses to find them obnoxious by default, yet his words actually made her feel less anxious.

''Oh... How can you tell?''

''their intent and group chemistry makes it hard to miss their presence. that's how i can tell they don't mean trouble here, but are willing to leave and mean trouble in some other streets somewhere else. i sent a warning text on monsterwatch, just in case.''

MonsterWatch was a security app for monsters. They could flag people they suspected of violent intents, and it would notify a group of Vigilantes. If it was a false call, then nothing would happen. If the flagged people were indeed behaving threateningly, the vigilantes would intervene before anything bad happened, resorting to calling the police if really it went down to this. Crime rate had slightly decreased ever since monsters had this app, though groups of people tried spamming and hacking it (like humans misinterpreting the name and flagging any monster they met with it. Technically, it wasn't solely for monster usage, but since humans weren't as sharp with intuition, the sole use a human could really have with it was to follow up with the news and flags, and keep track of the regular update about monster neighborhood safety).  
Now more comfortable, she eased a smile and brought back their previous conversation :

''So... your number?''

''oh, right. er, i switched off my phone... but you can have mine...''

He told her his phone number and she added him to her contacts. It felt like a significant step forward in their relationship!  
She couldn't help the excited smile that brightened her face. She noticed him staring, smiling tenderly, and she blushed. She couldn't have enough of his smile. She could get lost contemplating his teeth, noticing their tiny little imperfections that made his smile so unique; the way his canines were slightly longer than the rest of his teeth, pointy but not threateningly so. His left one was slightly crooked, and she had noticed that he rubbed it absentmindedly at times; she identified this as a sign of nervousness, or a sign he didn't have a smoke for too long. She wondered if it somehow itched, like a loose tooth soon to fall.  
They resumed peaceful conversation, since their meal took apparently long to come. She didn't mind the delay too much; there was only one cook after all, and the place had grown a bit crammed. Well, they ordered before anyone else here so technically it was an issue, but she wouldn't make a scene over it. So long as they got to eat at some point. She wouldn't grow bored before it finally arrived anyway, Palatino being an unredeemable flirt, but she managed to make him bashful too. The evening was going well…

Then, the door to the diner slammed open and a familiar, joyful voice rang, filling the entire place with ease despite the ambient ruckus of the clientele:

''Brother!!!''

Her date shrunk in his seat, his eyesockets wide and eyelights instinguished, as if sudden panic surged within him. She couldn't start to understand what was going on, when the newcomer bounced to their booth with a breathtaking velocity.

''There You Are! Your Phone Must Have Gone Off, I Tried Calling You A Few Times- Oh, Hello.''

She immediately recognized the short skeleton, with his round skull and wide eyesockets with bright large blue irises. This was Cooper. Aka BB. Palatino's brother. He was staring at her and gave her his trademark smile, uncovering his smooth, discreet canines; she didn't know how a skeleton could look chubby, but this one did. And his smile was bright like the sun, warming her instantly, calming the nervousness his sudden unexpected intrusion created. She smiled in return and greeted:

''You must be the infamous B- er, Cooper... Palatino's brother.''

The short skeleton didn't comment her slip up. She knew he didn't really like being called BB (for a reason she couldn't imagine, since she didn't know what BB stood for). Instead, he brightened even more if possible, laughing.

''Mweheheh! This Is I, The Magnificent Cooper!''

His voice was slightly deeper than Palatino's, devoid of any rasp or roughness, like a child's. It couldn't be called loud, since it was clear he didn't put volume into it, yet it somehow could reach the entire room and covered any other voices. She couldn't start thinking of what he would sound like if he actually screamed or gave his voice more intent or inflexions; she already felt there was something to him in his videos (which was the main reason why she subscribed, after being able to keep a conversation with Pal), but it wasn't anything like what he was like in reality. She didn't expect his presence to be so mesmerizing, and that didn't only come from his suddenness. His voice had something qualitative to it, something maybe singers or actors shared. For now he sounded jolly, and she didn't want it any different. She couldn't help but chuckle; he was exactly like Palatino described him, and more surprisingly, except for his radiating presence, he was exactly like in his videos. Even the outfit, some elegant officer military-like suit in various dark blues and a baby blue bandana around his neck, matching his baby blue gloves and knee-high and heeled boots with refined indigo embroiderie on their edges. The suit had golden buttons, and she could guess a fancy pocket watch from the thin chain attached to one. All looked tailored, but she heard from Palatino that it was home-made. In order to dampen the strictness of the military looks, he usually added contrasting accessories like frilly aprons, large flowery lady hats, funny shaped sunglasses and so on, according to the need of the video; but he also happened to wear other various suits and costumes or simple comfortable clothes, and as much as he seemed to enjoy trying new looks, he clearly had a preference for his officer outfit that gave him an air of importance and authority, that he would then shatter with a childish, hearty giggle and goofy actions. She used to think this was a costume he wore only for his videos, so she was surprised to see him wearing it outside; but, maybe he just got out from a shooting. She also noticed that he looked shorter than he seemed on video, but his height was counterbalanced by his radiating presence she couldn't have expected, even had she been warned.

''I am delighted to meet you, Cooper. I have heard so much about you, I've subscribed to your YouTube channel, and you are exactly how Palatino pictured you!''

''Oh! A Fan! I'm So Happy To Meet You, Mueheheh! Honor Has Not Been Reciprocated Though, For I Have No Clue Who You Might Be To My Brother!''

His tone wasn't mocking or criticising. If anything, he just spontaneously said what had sprung in his mind, as he always did in his videos, disarming his occasional guests, but what he said struck her as odd all the same. She cast a questioning glance to Palatino, but he seemed busy getting back into his relaxed composure, which also struck her as wrong somehow. He shouldn't have to pretend. Now she could understand that he didn't expect his infamous brother to show up, but something wasn't adding up. Why would he keep her a secret from BB? She couldn't think too hard about it though, since she had to introduce herself -it would be a shame to seem rude when they first met-, giving Cooper her name. Once that was done, he hastily removed his baby blue gloves and presented his pristine, seemingly manicured hand to shake. She took it and he immediately caught her off guard by moving closer and bringing his other free hand to her face, stroking her beard. She startled.

''You Are So Beautiful, Lady! I Have Never Seen Anyone Like You Before.''

In her surprise, she didn't even have time to voice her discomfort that his hand slid down her throat to her chest hairs poking out of her unbuttoned dress. Without even thinking, she tried to slap his smooth, warm hand off, but her wrist was caught instantly by Palatino. She could only see his startled face, a drop of sweat beading on his skull. All three of them had stopped short. Her breath had caught. What was going on?  
After a few awkward seconds, Cooper sheepishly broke the silence:

''Oh... Was This Inappropriate?''

Palatino answered for her, his other hand lightly pushing his brother away from her.

''y-yes... t-terribly. d-don't touch p-people like that...''

She had never heard him stutter before. The rare times he really got unsettled at work, he hadn't spoken at all. And that was only when she could tell he was unsettled, because he usually smoothly mouthed back to a few nasty comments. When he wasnt mouthy, he just shrugged cooly things off. Cooper backed off a step, his expression confused.

''Oh! I Am So Sorry! Didn't Mean To Startle You, Lady.''

'Startle' was indeed the right term, though had he been any other man she didn't know, she would have called this 'assaulted'. But he was Cooper, BB, and he was so genuinely sorry that she chose to excuse him with a terse nod and a tight smile. Reassured, he then took place by the left side of his brother. Looked like he invited himself in... that's when the waitress finally arrived with their plates. He gazed them a second, his smile drooping slighty at the corners.

''Spaghetti? Really? Didn't You Have Enough Of This At The Lodge?''

The Lodge? Were they loaded or was it someone else's lodge they temporarily lived in? She chose not to ask, afraid to be rude.  
As a response, Palatino only shrugged. Cooper turned to the waitress.

''Lady! Bring Me The Same Serving Please!''

He definitely invited himself; and why order for the same if he didn't like it? She was only just recovering from the startlement he caused by his uncalled touch, and now she could start thinking about how awkward the situation had turned. She rubbed her wrist absentmindedly... Palatino hadn't been too soft when he grabbed her. His reaction had been... surprising. And odd. That she would slap any person touching her without her consent, it was normal; but his first reaction to this was to prevent her from doing just that, and not to prevent his brother from touching her. He could as well have been caught by surprise too, yet he had been really quick to react to her move... She didn't know what to think about it. She looked at him. He had moved a bit to his right to make room for his brother on the bench, and now he was... nervously rubbing his left canine. He wasn't comfortable. Good. One thing they had in common at the moment, at least. Though she might have preferred if he was his usual laidback, confident self. Seeing him unsettled, especially towards his own brother he always talked high of, was beyond unsettling to her. Had he been just relaxed and cool, rolling with whatever antics Cooper was about to give them, she might have been able to brush her discomfort off easily, blaming BB's overenthusiastic-and-slightly-awkward-yet-quite-endearing-self for it. But Palatino's odd behavior wasn't to reassure her at all.

''So... You Are The Reason Why My Brother Answers My Texts Evasively And Kept Globally Ignoring Me Today.''

What was that now? Accusations? Cooper's tone was still joyful and light, so it was probably more of a normal conversation to him. She was being just a tad too anxious, so she tried answering normally:

''Uhm... Yes, I believe he tried not to use his phone while we were on our date-''

''You Are On A Date?''

He gasped and his eyelights turned into shimmering stars. That was something she had seen on his videos a few times and had always wondered if he actually did it for real or if it was some well-made editing. And just like his voice and global presence, seeing this in reality was far more impressive. It really was a beautiful sight; it eased ever so slightly her discomfort, reassuring her that he was just Cooper, BB, the innocent monster. He turned to his brother.

''Why Didn't You Tell Me?? How Long Do You Know Eachother? Is This Your First Date? Have You Both Already Hugged And Kissed In The Flower Bushes Yet? Did You Use Protections If So? And Why Are You Wearing Your Usual Tasteless Attire When She So Obviously Put Efforts In Her Looks For You?? I Could Have Gladly Lend You My Dating Manual For Advice Had You Asked Me! Or Better, I'd Have Coached You A Bit!!''

Now that? She couldn't hold back her chuckle. This was... This was somewhat cute, if you chose to ignore the fact that he shamelessly intruded… Well, children mostly are shameless. She wasn’t sure Cooper was a child, though he mostly behaved like one. He never wore stripes, the known clothing code for children in monster culture, so she assumed he was an adult, or at least a teenager trying to show maturity.  
Palatino answered, after tugging his collar in embarrassment.

''heh... i didn't... have time to change, and, uh... nah, bro. this is our first date...''

''Wonderful !''

His dish arrived at that moment, which was quick, as their own plates didn't even have time to cool down and a pleasantly smelly steam still raised from them. The cook probably made a larger portion of it, so that explained how quickly he was served. That, or she had to blame his magic induced charisma of adorableness.  
As a consequence, the three of them fell silent and considered their food. She took her fork and observed Palatino carefully picking up a single pasta to taste; his face scrunched bizarrely for a moment. Then he fumbled in his pockets and produced a mysterious flask; he handed it to his brother, who poured some strange cream-whitish powder from it on his plate. The woman looked at this curiously; that was the first time she was watching Palatino (or his brother, in this case) eating something he hadn't brought from his home, and that was some ritual she never witnessed before.

''Is that... Dehydrated milk... ?''

Pal chuckled. Hadn't she known better, this chuckle wouldn't have sounded odd; but he was clearly very nervous. Cooper laughed more heartedly, and despite the awkwardness of the situation, it was a pleasant sound. The taller skeleton cleared his throat.

''i-i see why you would assume it's milk, given we're made of bones, but-''

"No, You Silly. It's NMR, Standing For 'Neutral Magic Reagent'."

She nodded with an 'oh', as if she was supposed to know what a neutral magic reagent was. After pouring his content of powder, Cooper handed back the flask to Palatino and the taller skeleton proceeded to do the same on his plate. They stirred their dish then, and to the woman's surprise, the whitish powder began to shine. A few stirs later, the surreal matter was fully merged with the ingredients of the plate and the pasta looked slightly off, as if the colors were changed somehow, but not as visibly as orange is different than blue.  
Then Palatino produced a bottle of honey from his pocket and poured it generously onto the whole stuff; Cooper groaned and she chuckled.  
Her date might have caught on her confusion though, because he gained back some composure and started to explain:

''since it's human food, we need to imbue it with magic before eating... or else we can't _stomach_ it.''

He looked at his brother with a light smirk, and Cooper didn't waste time to react with a practiced dramatic sigh.

''Ah, Yes, The Pun, Stomach, That We Don't Have, Because We Are Skeletons, That Is Hilarious. Work On Your Material, This Lousy Joke Is Getting Old.''

Cooper's tone wasn't all that irritated, or at least it sounded like pretended sarcasm. Palatino chuckled. He seemed to relax a bit, and that reassured her. The situation might not be as weird as it first felt like, after all. Maybe she was a bit too sensitive (though, admittedly, everyone would have been weirded out by that kind of first impression BB made). Cooper seemed like a very intense person, and though he should learn to mind his actions when meeting somebody for the first time, he really didn't mean anything by it. Now he intruded on their date and invited himself in like it was perfectly normal, but since neither Palatino nor her did say a thing, she might as well roll with it. She hadn't expected to 'meet the family' before at least a few weeks of dating, but she didn't mind hitting two birds with one stone. She would have met him eventually anyway, though she imagined it more... planned out.  
As the shorter skeleton bit a forkfull of pasta, he frowned slightly. He munched his food thoughtfully before he grabbed the honey bottle, glaring at it with a conflicted expression, then resorted to pour a tiny bit of it in the dish begrudgingly.  
The woman raised her eyebrows at that; the cheerful skeleton didn't seem to approve of his brother's... taste in sauce. As if to answer her silent question, or maybe just to justify himself as Palatino was giving him a look, Cooper quickly said:

''The Problem With This, Uh, 'Seasoning Powder', Is That, Even Though It Makes Any Human Dish Edible To Monsters, It Is Completely Neutral So It Doesn't Add Any Flavor Or Positive Nor Negative Effects To The Food... It's Bland. And Honey Is One Of The Few Ingredients That Carry Its Own Magic Properties And Flavor, Even If It's Refined By Human Hands. Well. The Best Honey Still Is The One Freshly Out Of The Beehive, And Humans Often Add Unwanted Stuff To It, So It Depends On The Brand Of The Honey... But I Can Trust My Brother To Have The Best Brand On Him At All Times.''

He put the bottle on the table and she could see the brand: Muffets Sweets&Sirups. One of the Firm's brands, known to be fully handled by monsters. In other words, exploited.

''You don't feel the dish's taste?''

''nah, h- mh. we don't have taste buds. the only things we got to 'taste' are magic and intent put in the dish.''

''Oh... of course.''

She noted he held himself from calling her 'honey'. The implications of the pet name were clear enough, even before she knew that it was even tastier to monsters than it was to humans; but maybe he was being prudish around his brother. He didn't expect him to show up or to have to introduce him to his date, so it was understandable that he wouldn't be all lovey-dovey now. It still stung a bit at her heart, though.  
The three of them started eating, falling in awkward silence.  
Hopefully it didn't last long, for the short skeleton broke it soon enough:

''Are You A Student ?''

Oh, that question was directed to her. Of course it was. Idiot.

''Uh- uh, no. I wish. I, uh. Can't afford college. I'm not sure I would have the level for it even if I could.''

''Oh, That Is Too Bad. I Am Sure That With Determination And Perseverance, You Might Be Able To Attend To College. No One Should Let Life Wear Them Down And Get In The Way Of Their Dreams!”

That sounded a lot like what he might declare in any of his videos, with a passion and a conviction that would actually make people believe it for the time he talked like that.

''What Area Would You Study?''

''I, uh. Never thought about it... but... if I could, I would probably study something relative to humanitarian? … But I don't really need to study to help around, so... Mh, I think I might aim for a degree that would allow me to help people. Like medicine, to treat people in precarious situation, or just cooking, to feed them.''

''This Is A Beautiful Dream, And It Suits A Brave And Kind Soul Like You Well! Why The Interest In Humanitarian, May I Ask? Aside Of Being A Decent Person With Right Convictions?''

She wondered if his words about her soul were significant. She knew monsters paid close attention to soul stuff, though she took it more like a sort of harmless superstition; besides, he winged the subject, so she couldn't think too hard about it. His gaze felt slightly inquisitive, but she couldn't blame him for that, for he must be naturally curious to the person his brother dated, and who had been kept a secret. He was still cheerful, making simple, polite conversation, though he didn’t speak at all like a child now. She figured his juvenile demeanor was partly for the show, so she wasn’t so surprised to see him being more mature in real life (he never wore any stripes, after all). Also, Palatino didn't show any significant reaction, seemingly focused on his dinner. She knew he was intently listening, though.

''Well... This is a little embarrassing. I... I used to be broke? And homeless? For a while?''

''I Don't See How Embarrassing That Is. Too Many People Suffer From Poverty, And You Managed To Get Yourself Out Of This Precarious Situation On Your Own. You Are Admirable.''

She felt warmth invading her face. She heard that from Palatino, too, and that had been the first time she ever heard someone praising her for her efforts. But hearing it again didn't dampen effect.

''Well... I didn't do it alone. I had help.''

''But You Did Accept Help When It Came, If You Didn't Call For It Yourself. That Is Admirable Too. As A Result, Your Situation Has Brightened; So You See, With Enough Efforts, You Always Can Achieve Good, Constructive Things. What More Efforts Would It Take For You To Attend To College?''

She nearly scoffed, but the genuine conviction he spoke with kept her from doing it.

''A ton lot. College is just way too expensive for me, I wouldn't save up enough money in ten years with my current income as a construction site worker.''

''Wowzers! You Build Houses? That's Awesome!''

''Er, I think it's more like a future mall or something.''

''That's Even More Amazing ! It Must Be A Big Work Site!... Where Is It ?''

He fished out his phone to check photos of the project on the web. She told him the location and the name of the company she worked for, and he quickly found what it was all about.

“Wowzers, It Really Is Big! They Must Employ A Lot Of People. Maybe Even Monsters. They Would Likely Make Profit With Cheaper Workforce.''

She laughed; despite his childlike attitude, he was acutely aware of the situation of the world. Which made his motivational speeches even more believable.

''Yes, that sounds a lot like them to do that. They're always looking for making economies on their workers, so hiring monsters for even cheaper than humans is gold to them. Not that monsters can complain either... I mean, you know better than me how hard it is for you guys to get a job... You might just ask your brother, as the latest hire there he could tell you.''

She noticed in the corner of her eye that Palatino stopped scraping his plate with his fork, as if frozen completely. She didn't register it though as her conversation with his brother continued without missing a beat:

''Muehehe, Yes I Know. I Work Three Part-Time Jobs As Well As Keeping My Web Channels Flowing, I Consider Myself Lucky I Even Got Those. I Know Most Of My Community Can't Even Find A Job To Provide For Themselves, Relying Solely On The Firm's Aid... To Think I Was An Aristocrat Back Underground, What A Social Downfall!''

He pretended to be a distraught noble complaining about the loss of his title, one hand on his sternum, as if struck by the unfairness of fate. This antics were familiar, as he regularly did that kind of act on his videos, like a running gag born from some shady private joke. Some of his followers even called him My Lord for that, including his own brother sometimes. She laughed at the familiar humor and played along:

''Oh, what a misery, is it not? I was myself promised to the prince, but intrigues of the king's court ostracized me to the point that I found my engagement broken. Could you believe this?''

Cooper gasped, false offense plastering his smooth skull.

''Who's Fault Is This? Who's To Blame For This Outrage?''

''The countess. She always envied my dashing... personality.''

''I Swear On My Lost Title, I Will Personally Make You Justice And Kick Her Pretentious Bitch's Arse.''

The unexpected light cussing made her almost choke on her drink and she brought her hand to her mouth. But he wasn't over yet.

''You Are, And Will Be Thousand Times More Beautiful Than Her, For You Are A Paragon Of Virtue, Modesty, Charisma And That's Not Even Talking Of How Incredibly Hot You Are.''

Now she choked. She did her best to cough with as much dignity as she could, her whole face red, as she tried to figure if this was still part of the joke act or if he seriously just hitted on his brother's datemate. Both Palatino and Cooper pat her lightly on the back, equally concerned. Once she was calmed down enough, she giggled nervously.

''Yeah, that, uh. That's true, I guess.''

''Very True !''

Cooper cheerfully sat back on his seat. Palatino's hand lingered on her shoulder and she crossed his gaze. He seemed still concerned. She pat his hand reassuringly, showing him she was alright. He immediately retreated his hand as if burned, sitting back on his seat. That... was not the reaction she expected. That was now that something else struck her as odd; when browsing for the construction site she worked at, Cooper didn't recognize it. Shouldn't he know Palatino worked there? Was that why he was so weird now? She couldn't look at him more carefully, confused, that his brother caught her full attention back.

''Mueheheh, You Are A Very Spirited Lady. My Brother Is Lucky To Have Found You. I Believe You Met Eachother At Work?''

She recounted him their first meeting with very clear fondness to the memory. Cooper proved to be quite a good listener, as he intently looked at her with unwavering attention in his baby blue eyelights, that slightly intimidated her with how intense it felt. She kept on telling him everything though, as he encouraged her to push on with small comments, nods and a few groans on the appropriate moments. When it came to retell the way his brother had been bullied at first, though, his smile tightened ever so slightly and the deep blue of his eyelights flickered. She felt the urgent need to fix that:

''Oh, don't worry. Now everyone's fine with letting him get all the rest he needs-''

''Doesn't Surprise Me Of My Lazy Brother.''

She cut short. She distinctly saw Palatino flinch a bit. Now that she paid attention to him, she realised he hadn't talk at all during her story. This was about him, too, why was he keeping silent ?  
The situation was more and more confusing... and she grew nervous and unsettled. Cooper was absentmindedly stirring his plate, as if he didn't just blatantly belittled his brother.  
She tried defending her datemate:

''Pal isn't being lazy. He works as hard as he can! His magic makes things way easier on everyone, so we all understand he needs rest to replenish it-''

''He Wouldn't Be Nearly As Exhausted With Force Labor If He Took Greater Care Of Himself. I Keep Doing My Best For Him, But He Keeps Tearing Himself Down, Despite All My Efforts. I Believe In Him With All My Heart, But He Simply Won't Allow Himself To Be Happy. I Always Do What's Best To Help But He Always Ends Up Wasting His Chances. I Keep My Hopes Up, Though! I Won't Fail Him The Way He Keeps Failing Himself... And With You Now I Believe He Is Finally Letting Himself Be Lifted And Helped.''

This struck her completely. She looked at Cooper, agape. Did- She- what was she supposed to feel about that? How was she supposed to react? The short skeleton had just spoken lightly, as if he was only talking about the weather or some superficial topic he likes to bring up on his videos. But his words... she didn't know if they were harsh or filled with hope. His voice and tone made her really confused as to how to take that, as if it was an unsettling mix of the two. She looked at Palatino. He wasn't even looking at her, nor his brother.

''Uh... I...''

She didn't know what to say. She looked at Cooper again; he was sipping water calmly, his smile unwavering, his eyes still a bright and fascinating shade of indigo- wait, when did they shift from baby blue to indigo? She brushed that confusion off, resuming trying to clear the more prominent confusion: how was she supposed to take him? He was nothing of a child, yet he was mostly acting like one. She always thought his wisdom merged wonderfully with his innocence, only making him disarming in the most positive way, but now she realised it made him somewhat... unsettling. If he was being innocent, that is. How could someone be wise, aware of the world and innocent? She started doubting everything she thought she knew about BB... But, maybe it wasn't him being too weird. Maybe it was her misinterpreting his words. Yet, Palatino's reactions... or lack of, was speaking... no, it wasn't speaking anything. It only confused her furthermore !  
She lowered her eyes, looking at her near-full plate. She had been so caught up retelling her story with Palatino that she practically didn't eat.

''… Palatino is good to me.''

She stirred her pasta with her fork.

''I like him. A lot. I don't know about... what you said, but I think he is fantastic. He is funny, charming, attentive, nice, incredibly supportive... brave, too. I like him, and I'd love to help him the best I can.''

She risked a glance up to her datemate. He was now looking at her with a strange expression... like a mix of hope and guilt. She saw a tear pearling at the corner of one of his eyesocket.

''I Wouldn't Expect Any Less Of Such A Good Girl Like You.''

When did she get from 'Lady' to 'good girl'? She didn't have time to dwell on the slight vexation he raised though, as he kept talking and distracting her trail of thoughts:

''You Better Not Disappoint Her, Brother. I Trust You To Do Everything It Takes To Keep Her This Time! I Approve Of Your Relationship, So I, The Magnificent Cooper, Will Give You Many Indispensable Advices!''

Oh, so now you were approved. What, your whole conversation was merely a test? Why would Palatino need anyone's approval? Why the patronizing tone? She always liked his pretended self absorbed tendencies, for he always nuanced it with a bit of self derisive humour, but it was now getting on her nerves. As well as making her uncomfortable.  
… But why would Pal keep her a secret from his brother? Why would he act so weird now that Cooper was here?

''I Believe In You Two. You Are Both Very Nice To Eachother, And Supportive, And Understanding. These Are All Significant Ingredients To A Peaceful, Stable Relationship!''

He was smiling brightly. At least he was being nice, now. The uneasiness wore off ever so slightly, as his beautiful purple eyes set on her. She didn't question the change in color. It was just magic.

''I Count On You, Beautiful Girl, To Make My Baby Brother Happy. And I Count On You, Brother, To Make Her Happy Too.''

This was... Actually really nice of him to say, even if a tad bit patronizing to the two of them... which made her now wonder a second about who, of the two, was the older brother. But whoever it was, Cooper spoke with as much conviction he showed on his videos; and that made his speech all the more believable. She turned to Palatino with a hopeful smile and-

Palatino wasn't smiling. At all. His face was always smiling, because that's how his skull was made, but his eyesockets were empty of all spark. He even started rattling slightly, as if trembling for a reason she could not understand.

What- What was that now? Was it because of her? He wasn't looking at her but- but what did that mean? Was he disgusted by something? Was this nervousness? Or excitement? It couldn't be excitement with such hollow eyesockets- so was this because of her? The date had started so well, he was so lovable but now, it seemed like he wouldn't even look at her and- was that disgust? Did she disgust him?

''So you will prove yourself responsible, Palatino. Starting with not being a dirty, despicable liar.''

She cut short, a chill running down her spine. Cooper had just spoken with a soft tone. At the beginning, she had been worried to hear him yell someday, but now she realised him yelling would be nowhere as impressive as him speaking low. He had grown intimidating, and not just by his natural charisma. His voice had dropped an octave, and was so present that she felt it more than she heard it. Yet, it was spoken softly. Yet, it seemed nothing more than a whisper. She could never had imagined that being quiet would make his presence the more breathtaking...  
She didn't want her breath to be taken. She wanted to breathe. But she couldn't as a ball started to build in her throat.  
She had never considered he could be that intimidating. She had never considered he could be scary.

Palatino started twisting his canine nervously. Not rubbing. Twisting. When Cooper spoke again, he flinched.

''You hear me, brother.''

Cooper wasn't looking at Palatino either. Would she not be struck by the sudden change in the shorter skeleton's demeanor, she would be further more unsettled by the way they exchanged without looking at eachother. Well... as much as a one-way conversation could be considered an exchange.

''No more lying to me, ever... You never told me about your wonderful girlfriend, yet you know eachother for weeks. You didn't even put her in your phone contacts. As if you never asked for her number in the first place. What kind of courtship behavior is that? How could you expect her to trust you if you don't trust yourself to have her phone number?''

What...? So... Palatino had had a phone this whole time? But what struck her as odd in this sentence, wasn't that the tall skeleton had kept this from her. The oddest thing was that Cooper knew exactly who was in his brother's phone contacts.

''And these earrings. She would never have bought them herself, but it is brand new, so it isn't inheritance, am I wrong? If the monster souls and the ambers are anything to go by, I think these are a gift from you. With what money did you buy those? Oh, but money isn't a problem, now, is it? Since, apparently, you work on a construction site, now. Wonderful.''

Palatino's rattle became louder and he twisted his tooth sharply, whining.

''i-i-i-i-i can explain-''

''Oh, tell me, brother. Explain me why you kept telling me you were spending the day at the library to study while, in fact, you were risking your life at a construction site exhausting yourself down to the core? Why you kept lying to my face and on phone? Maybe you also have an explanation to why I had to never text or call you to keep from disturbing your studious researches, when you were only frolicking on a death trap for weak monsters. Maybe you can explain why I took no less than three jobs to save up for your future college tuition as soon as Frisk would have negotiated the right for our education? You have an explanation to why I'm doing all this when you are merely taking me for a fool? I'm all metaphorical ears. Go ahead.''

This all dumped on her head like cold water. Palatino only flinched and whimpered, trying to form words but unable to do so as he started stuttering like she never heard him before. Cooper sighed.

''Breathe, brother. You can't speak when you're like that. Breathe in, breathe out. We don't have lungs, but it helps. Remember the practice.''

Palatino did as told, and it seemed to calm him a bit.

''i- i- i- you- you're w-working s-so h-hard, b-bro. i- i thought i- c-could help-''

''Wowers, So You Were Doing This For Me ? Mueheheh !''

The sudden return of his cheerful tone did nothing to lighten the ambiance. It did quite the opposite, as she considered him under a new light. His tone was nothing different than how he would usually speak. Yet, she knew it was bleeding with acid sarcasm, as it couldn't possibly be genuine.

''This Is Funny Because, If That Money Was For Us, Then I Would Have Seen The Color Of It By Now. Yet, I Never Found Any Paychecks. Were You Trying To Make Me A Big Surprise?''

''i- mh-''

He sharply twisted his tooth again. This couldn't not be painful. She felt her stomach twist just seeing him do that.

''Oh, But I Get It, Little Bro. You Were Trying To Be Your Own Skeleton, Yes? Gain Your Own Money. Have Your Little Secret Life In My Back, Because Only Babybones Rely On Their Big Bro For Things Of Love And Things Of Life. I'm So Proud Of You! You're Trying To Take Yourself In Hand. That's Cute.''

She saw Palatino twist his tooth so hard it was now completely crooked. She blanched, a tear rolling down her cheek. She should stop him. She should say something. But she could only gape silently like a stupid fish, because something was stuck in her throat and she couldn't speak.  
Palatino whimpered in pain, and Cooper finally looked at him. The shorter skeleton sighed, seeing the state of his brother's tooth.

''Tsk tsk tsk, Papy... Puppy. That's not helping, you know this. Come here.''

With that cooing tone, the shorter skeleton presented his gloveless right hand to him, and she saw the taller one only hesitating a second before releasing his tooth from his grasp -it was now pointing to the horizontal, poking out from his jaw, how it even still held in place was beyond her- and approached his skull to his brother's hand.

''Thaaat's right, brother. We talked about this already, yes?''

Palatino merely nodded, avoiding his gaze.

''You don't want your datemate to see you like this, now, do you?''

The taller skeleton slightly shook his head, not daring to cast her a single glance.

''Now, now, sssh. Relax. Don't... _move_.''

Cooper gently took the tooth between two fingers. No, he wasn't- he wasn't really going to do this, was he? It sounded like he did this a lot. She braced herself, but she wasn't nearly ready for the hard cracking sound she heard when the shorter skeleton twisted the tooth back in place in one swift twist of his wrist. She brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes wet. Palatino merely whimpered, but now was laying in his brother's touch, as the hand was now cupping his cheek and his jaw, sparkling green magic running on his skull and his tooth.

''Shhh... that's it, brother. It's over now.''

She heard Palatino mumble something.

''What was that, brother ?''

''sorry... sorry...''

''Sorry for what, Puppy ?''

''sorry f-for lying to you...''

''Why did you lie to me ?''

''…''

Palatino cast her a glance. A quick glance, before looking somewhere else. Cooper caught it though. He then sighed, his hand slid from his brother's face's side to his neck and started rubbing gently. Palatino visibly relaxed and slouched slightly on the table.

''I am not mad at you, you know. I think I understand why you lied to me. I am expecting you to talk this out though, but not right now. We'll be having a long, _openhearted_ chat at home...''

As soft and caring as the tone was, the words made Palatino visibly tense. Cooper felt it, and kept cooing:

''I'm not mad... Really, I am surprised. That you are even trying to be independent. That's admirable, in a way. I only wish you would have talked to me about this, instead of doing this in my back. Now, I know college isn't coming anytime soon, but Frisk is working hard on it. It will come eventually and when it does, you will have to be ready. I thought this was what you wanted. Is it not?''

Palatino hesitated a few seconds, as if he wasn't sure his brother was asking for real.

''uh- y-yes, but-''

''Then you should be working on this. Study in preparation. Your attempt at independence is admirable, but I suggest you wait till you have a diploma. You will then find it easier to get a job that suits your skills. A construction site... Really? Why not directly jump into the Core when you're at it?''

Cooper quietly chuckled. It was a light, pleasant sound. But in the context, she wasn't sure it was so reassuring. Seeing how Palatino relaxed, maybe it was a good sign.

''i... wasn't l-looking for... independance. i... i would never leave you, bro. y-you know that. right?''

Cooper stopped rubbing his neck for a second, but resumed immediately.

''You better not... who would cook you meals and berate you over the mess you leave everywhere if I'm not there?''

Palatino chuckled. That was a sound that was way more reassuring than anything they were saying. Though she wasn't certain that the sincerity of it wasn't concerning in itself.

''A construction site, though? You could have gotten killed!''

''a-all o'them aren't th-that bad, bro.''

''Well I guess all the the time spent there wasn't a complete waste. You have found a significant someone there- Oh, No, Lady! Don't Cry!''

Cooper was now staring at her with his bright, baby blue eyelights. She didn't notice when they had shifted back to their original color, but for a reason she couldn't grasp, it made her feel ever so slightly... safer.

''I Am Sorry You Had To See This! I Told You My Brother Had Issues, But Don't You Blame Him! I'm Sure That With Little Help And Appropriate Support, He Can Get Better!''

He was still stroking his brother's neck with his right hand, while his left hand produced a tissue from his pocket.

''Here, Let's Wipe Your Pretty Face Off. You Are Wetting Your Magnificent Beard!''

She put her hand off her face to accept the tissue, but instead of giving it to her, he released his brother's neck, stood and loomed over the table to try to wipe her tears and mucus himself, delicately cupping her face in the process. Shocked into silence, she didn't know how to react. She let him do it, staring at his wonderful eyes who seemed to yell at her how beautiful she was. But it wasn't comforting her in any way. If anything, she was shivering from fear under his touch. It lingered on her beard, she even felt his fingers lightly stroking a thread of her hair.

''There, All Better !''

He smiled brightly. How... How was she not warmed up by this smile ? It was so genuine. He sat back on his seat, seemingly satisfied with himself, and brought his right hand gently back on his brother's neck.

She couldn't take it. She had to do something... she had to say something, something was wrong, she had to-

''I- Uh, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute.''

She walked away. She couldn't stand any of them right now. It was too much. She couldn't stand Cooper's crushing presence and familiarity, she couldn't stand seeing Platino like this, she couldn't stand just staying there doing nothing... She entered the bathroom and carried herself over a sink. She breathed deep. In and out. Trying to calm down her emotions that made her unable to speak or breathe properly.  
She braced herself and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was ugly. Her eyes were contrasted between the blood injected sclera and the green of her irises, the colors shining in the swarm of tears. She opened the faucet and splashed her face, which would only make it redder, but at least she would feel fresh if not at rest.  
She took a minute to compose herself... Think of this with more distance...  
She didn't know what happened exactly. She didn't know what to think of Cooper and his weird dynamics with Palatino. She could only feel like something was wrong, but she was too drained to think clearly for a moment... then, closing her eyes, she finally gathered enough of herself to mentally enumerate some facts she could give coherent thoughts to.

On one hand, there was BB. BB she thought stood for Baby Blue, as his signature color seemed to point out, but she started to think it might actually stand for Big Brother... he knew his brother's contact list, he called him with insistence when he wasn't where he was supposed to be, going as far as to go find him when he tried to put some distance -how did he even find him? Did he set a tracker on his phone? But his phone was switched off now? Maybe Palatino switched it off because of the tracker? Would he know if there was one in his phone? She didn't know what they talked about over the phone though, so she couldn't make any assumption, as all this sounded pretty crazy.- She didn't even know Cooper was the older of the two before he called Palatino his 'baby brother'. BB, who was on many aspects, disconcerting, unsettling and disarming. He didn't even use magic on her, as far as she knew, but she felt drained just having to bear with him and witness his exchange with his brother... But, if his brother kept all this from him, he might be right to be a bit mad. He proved overall supportive and understanding, going as far as healing his brother's tooth and accept his relationship -not that he had any say in who his adult brother chose to spend time with-. He couldn't be so bad... was he? It seemed like there were more cons than pros, but BB had this way of being so... convinced of himself? On such a level that his conviction slipped to others and made them believe him? Was that magic, or just charisma? Whatever that was, if he truly meant everything he said, then he couldn't be all bad. His words, though harsh sometimes, were never mean, technically. Now his behavior was smothering and invasive, but that might be just him missing social cues, as it seemed to be when he first touched her. The second time, he was just trying to be helpful. Maybe.

On the other hand, there was Palatino. The laidback, carefree, confident, charming Palatino, who suddenly became an anxious mess the moment his brother showed up. There was a reason why he reacted that way. Had Pal issues that made him emotionally unstable, and BB was a good brother to him, or was BB the source of his distress?... In the weeks she had grown to know Palatino, he never had been so disturbed, flustered, and hurt. Even surrounded with relatively hostile humans. She knew monsters were sensitive to intent and aura, and working there couldn't be healthy to him, yet he did endure all of this quite well. If he ever grew nervous, it never went as far as... nearly tearing his own tooth off. She trembled in horror as a flash of him twisting painfully his tooth came back to her. How could she have let that happen? How did it even happen?...  
Now, Palatino did lie to her and his brother. She believed he had good reasons to do so, though... it screamed clear distrust for his brother, despite his undying admiration for him. That, or he had a secret agenda she couldn't start to think about, because any assumption she would make would be completely delusional. She couldn't believe he had any secret plan with how emotional he had been. He couldn't possibly have acted this reaction, it was too extreme... Now, the way he flinched away from her touch, the way he almost didn't look at her in the eyes, his reluctance to even have her phone number and to voice any affection for her in front of BB... it almost seemed like she disgusted him. It couldn't be. They had been going along so well, there must be an explanation for this that wasn't her... the only one she could think about, was that he couldn't be himself in front of his brother. Or that his brother brought up a side of him he was ashamed of. That said enough.

She was going to have a headache thinking about all this. She couldn't be sure of anything, she didn't know enough about their situation to have a clear idea of what had happened. All she knew was that something was off. Something was wrong... she had no idea what exactly.

That, and she let Pal down.

She looked at her reflection.

She let Pal down. He was over there, with his brother only, and she wasn't with him. This was supposed to be their date, and she fled. She had seen him get hurt, and she hadn't done a thing. She gripped the sink harder, her knuckles whitening. She clenched her teeth. Her datemate had been hurt and she didn't do a thing. She let it happen and then, she fled like an unreliable coward, the moment he probably needed her the most. Sure, he was the first to back out, going as far as letting her get touched by his brother, even though these touches probably didn't mean anything to him. But he couldn't help it, right? He didn't have a choice. His brother probably forced his hands somehow. She, however, had the choice. And in front of that choice, she fled like a terrible, despicable-

The noise of a booth opening and the flush of a toilet cut her self-loathing thoughts, leaving only pale anger clouding her mind. A grown teenager girl exited her booth and startled upon seeing a bearded person in the lady's room. Then she gazed her feminine attire and smiled. She walked up to the sink next to hers and washed her hands, still eyeing her up and down.  
The woman tensed ever so slightly. She wasn't nearly ready to face any glances and intrusive questions on her own right now... But how would she be able to stand up for anyone, if she couldn't handle herself? She glared the teenager girl and instead of the usual surging anxiety, she felt her anger being redirected towards the girl who yet hadn't said a thing.

''What.'' She spat.

The girl giggled.

''Just appreciating your curves, ma'am. Where did you get those?''

She chined to her chest. The woman cringed a bit.

''What do you mean, 'where did I get those' ?''

''I've got a friend who needs chest surgery for her transition. Yours look just so natural, I was wondering if you could give me the name of your clinic.''

''They look natural because they are natural. I'm born female. Didn't do any surgery.''

The girl stopped short.

''Oh.'' She said. ''Then where do you get your T? I'd love to have a beard like yours.''

The woman was at loss of words. In any other context, the girl's words might have warmed her heart. But in this situation, she only felt mocked and insulted. Her face grew redder with shame and anger, but a familiar and loved voice cut her trail of frantic mental sputtering.

''she's not a _t person_ , lad. she's more of a _coffee_ drinker.''

Palatino was laying on the door frame of the lady's room. He seemed back to normal, if not for the bags under his eyesockets and the dim amber color of his eyelights. The girl stiffened.

''What do you halloween decoration know 'bout T ?''

There came the spark that set up the fire.

''Don't you ever call my boyfriend like that !''

Unused to give a tone, her voice croaked a little at the end. She really didn't scream, but the simple charge of anger in her voice was enough to make her words break under the intensity of her emotion.

"' _Boy_ friend'? It's the lady's room, you freak.''

''am ain't intrudin'.''

He vaguely gestured at himself and around him; he sure wasn't stepping in the room, technically. Just laying on the doorframe.  
The woman stepped closer to the girl, who flinched. Under her beard, she could hear the low growl that escaped to most people's ears.

''How did you call him, now?''

''Uh. Wow, okay. I don't want any trouble, guys.''

The girl raised her hands placatingly.

''I was just taking a shit. Gonna get out of here. Have fun.''

She walked around the woman carefully and Palatino gallantly stepped out of her way. She scurried outside.

''you okay, there, honey?''

Palatino was looking at his datemate with concern both in his tone and in his eyesockets. She felt something crack inside her, and she let a tear drop.

''oh, hun, i'm so sorry...''

His face... he so clearly wanted to step into the no-man's land and take her in a hug. He had always been very cautious to respect her boundaries, to the point where it was almost an obsession. She used to think he wasn't a touchy person himself, until she realised he craved physical touch but was too anxious to overwhelm her. With a tired smile, she opened her arms, and he nearly lunged to her.

'''m sorry, hun. never planned ta show ya all this. 'm sorry.''

She sniffed. He had been the one to get hurt, and yet he was the one apologizing. She grounded herself, taking a deep inspiration; dwelling in the smoky scent of his hoodie, feeling the slightly raspy fabric on her cheek, and the hard bones underneath. She gripped the cloth lightly and she looked up at his skull.

''You have nothing to apologize for... Your brother...''

''he means no harm, ya know. he just... he's got a condition. he doesn't get all the social cues sometimes an'... he's a bit intense, but... well. i haven't been the most honest to 'm these past few weeks... nor have i to you.''

He was speaking with an almost pleading tone. As if begging her to understand, but feeling like she wouldn't whatever he said. So... Was she the one in the wrong? Cooper wasn't hurting Palatino intentionally? In any case, he was still hurting him, right? It being unintentional wasn't any excuse. She frowned.

''But, he didn't have to make you cry and twist your tooth-''

''that. ain't his fault, honey. i'm... i'm messed up. he does his best fer me. and, still, i...''

She waited for an elaboration that didn't come. So she spoke up, bringing up a point that concerned her terribly.

''So, you trust him?''

''with my very life.'' He answered with conviction in his soft, slightly shivering tone.

''Then, why did you lie to him?''

She had to put him in front of the contradictions she saw. If there weren't any real contradictions, if she made them up in her twisted vision of reality, he would find the words to convince her. If there were, though, if she was in the right, he would maybe admit something was wrong.

''…i... i was only scared that... i was scared to screw things up, an'... yeah, i wanted, i wanted ta do somethin' on my own. and then, i would've surprised him. proved he could be proud of me...''

He snickered bitterly.

''i'm a fuckin' child, ain't i ?''

''No... You are not a child. No one should treat you like one.''

''… i'm sorry.''

''Don't be. I am sorry for leaving so suddenly.''

''i... i was scared you'd run away...''

''I'm not. I just needed to... get a hold of myself. I was... scared of what I might have done.''

''heh... yeah... i've seen you lash out b'fore. never want ta be the object of yer ire, hun... never want my lord ta be the one receivin' it either. so... thanks fer keepin' cool back there.''

'My lord' ? She snorted. If he was on the mood to joke, then he really had calmed himself down... he was talking a bit funny, but he was overall back to himself. What he said didn’t convince her that there was nothing wrong, and if by 'keeping cool' he meant 'being shocked into stillness and passivity', sure, she did it pretty good. But, at least, he was his old jokester self again, and she was comforted a bit.  
Thinking of joke...

''So, I'm not a _T person_ , uh.''

He chuckled.

''heh... thought ya didn't catch it.''

''I did. It's pretty good.'' She chuckled too. It was a pretty good pun, she loved it. Might even reuse it someday. A short, comfortable silence hung between them.

''… ya called be yer 'boyfriend'.''

''Oh... I'm sorry, was that to precipitated ?''

''yer kiddin'? i couldn't wait fer it. i... here i thought ya were done with my shit already, and i was ready ta plead ya down on my patellas ta forgive me, but ya called me yer boyfriend. i'm... i'm so happy...''

She felt her heart tug at his words, but warm up all the same.

''What would you apologize for? You had... a panic attack of sort. You nearly tore your own tooth out! And all I did was... nothing. I'm the one who should apologize. No, your brother should be the one apologizing-''

''my bro meant no harm. he's not responsible.''

''Well, he clearly sounds like he thinks he is... He calls you _Puppy._ ''

''heh, old pet name. 's affectionate. 'n yeah, he's responsible fer many things, but not of his... er, intensity. and, er, his just disappointment into me.''

She felt anger spark again. 'Disappointment'? Oh, wow, Pal was sad he 'disappointed' his brother now?

''Look, Pal... his feelings towards you shouldn't hurt you so bad-''

''again. not his fault. all mine.''

''But-''

''honey... don't. he ain't responsible for _my_ mess. dun' blame him. please, don't. it will only hurt everyone in the end... he really, really means no harm.''

That was frustrating. She got it, he meant no harm, alright, if that were true it still wouldn't make any of this okay, and she needed more explanations. She relented, though. She would have time, later, to talk more about this with him, on a more peaceful mind. Right now, she didn't want to make a scene. She didn't want to let herself get carried away, too. She didn't need to argue right away, and he didn't need it either... She would get through him eventually. She had to hold on until then... and, maybe, she would get through Cooper too. She didn't know everything after all, she didn't have all the pieces, she was far from having them both figured out, she had only a few hints and her guts to tell that something was wrong. She had yet to know them both better before trying anything. She would have to be careful with their feelings if she ever wanted to make things right... if she were capable of it, that is. She sighed softly.

''Okay... You really care for your brother, don't you.''

''i do. he's my only family, he's my everythin'. i... i've had crushes on people before. but as ya can imagine, BB's a bit... intense, not everyone can stand 'm on the long run. eventually, they'd start a clash about him... you can guess who i chose over the other.''

His grip tightened a bit around her.

''i... i wouldn't want ta havta choose between you or him. please... don't make me.''

This was. A bit. Worrisome. His grip was getting a tad bit uncomfortable, but she didn't complain. She heard the desperation in his voice, and she felt... wanted. Special. His brother meant the world to him, right. She wouldn't stand between the two of them... but she still could find a way to help him. If she had to accommodate to Cooper for that, she would. She would do anything for Pal, he made her feel capable of it. Heck, she did get herself out of a really tight spot on her own, with few help (significant few help, but still globally on her own). Why wouldn't she be able to do the same for him?  
She returned the embrace, and his grip immediately relaxed.  
She would never ever let him down again. She swore to herself, and decided to do anything in her power to help him from now on. She would never flee anymore. She would never stand and watch him get hurt silently. She would do her damn best to make him safe and happy. She could do this. That somebody relied on her for help and support, this was new, and exhilarating. On a whole other level than just raising and taking care of her dog. She wouldn't let go of this powerful feeling any time soon. She would prove worthy of it. She would be the confident, capable, gorgeous woman Pal saw in her, and she would save him, and she would do this right.

They kept hugging like that for a moment. She didn't want this to stop, and neither did he, if the reluctance with which he broke the hug was anything to go by.

''BB must start wonderin' what's takin' so long... are ya ready ta go back ?''

She sighed. Her eyes felt a bit sore from the tears and her face hot with her rushing blood, but she wouldn't look any better anyway.

''Yes. Let's go.''

''thank you...''

The way he looked at her, with adoration in his dim amber eyelights, it eased her anxieties and worries. So long as she was loved by him, she could face anything. Be it judgmental people in general, life's hazards or even his brother.  
When they were back at their booth, Cooper smiled brightly at them. He waited until they were both sat before he said anything, carefully eyeing her expression.

''It Has Been Brought To My Attention That I May Have Ruined Your Date. I Swear I Never Intended To... Please, Accept My Deepest And Most Sincere Apology.''

That caught her attention. She couldn't be sure he was anything sincere, but his tone seemed genuine. His eyelights weren't as light as before, having shifted from baby blue to royal blue. She started to think this probably meant something. His face seemed to reflect his words perfectly, the picture of sorrow and guilt. She didn't know if she could trust it, as it occurred to her that he might as well be an incredible comedian, a liar. She couldn't know. Because when she laid eyes on these bright, beautiful eyelights, she felt compelled to believe him, and she couldn't decide if this was the rumored mind-control magic or simple, plain, harmless truth.  
But, given what Pal told her in the bathroom, she hadn't even expected him to apologize in the first place. So he had at least enough senses to realise when he hurt people. Since he did, then he must as well be able to try and change his ways to avoid hurting people again.

''But, What Else Could I Do?''

Ah. Here was the 'But' following unsincere apology, bringing up made up justifications. Way to waste a good attempt at facing one's own mistakes.

''I Had To Know. Papy... Palatino Never Ever Hid Anything From Me Before. I Was So Confused And Worried... Granted, That Doesn't Make It Okay For Me To Put You Two In Such Uncomfortable Position...''

If nearly tearing his own tooth off is what he considered being 'uncomfortable', yes, sure. She felt a tinge of anger thinking about it, but she had promised she wouldn't act up. Yet. She kept it down and listened to him, but she couldn't bring up the will to plaster a smile on her face, frowning with clear distrust.

''But I Know What Might Fix The Mood. Dessert! Come On, Finish Up Your Plates! I'm Offering!''

… He... really thought... paying dessert would fix any of this? Did he even realise what he did to her? What he did to Palatino? He must have at least a vague idea, why else would he be 'apologizing'?

''I See You Looking At Me In Disbelief. Don't Get Me Wrong. This Is Merely The Start Of My List Of Things To Do To Make Up To Somebody. You Will Hear More About Me From Now On. I Will Make Sure This Fiasco Of A Discovery Date Never Happens Again. I Won't Allow Anything To Go Between The Two Of You, And I Won't Allow Either Of You To Run From Your Responsibilities As Mates. I, The Magnificent Cooper, Swear On My Lost Title That I Will Do Anything In My Power To Mend Our Newborn Relationship And Become Your Best Friend, Worthy Of Your Trust, Affection And Entitled To Be Your Reliable And Supportive Step Brother. I Will Be The Best Of Best Friends And Step Brother Future Godfather Of Your Children. You Won't Ever Have Enough Of Me, Mueheheh!''

All of this sounded extremely precipitated and smothering. And he sure was speaking with conviction in his bright eyelights, now back to a light shade of baby blue. But. She didn't feel any bit comforted. She even felt angry and slightly scared... but it was dampened by sideration, as she considered him under a confused light. She didn't know whether he was acutely aware of his wrongs and was trying to be manipulative, or if he was genuinely trying, unaware of his wrongs, and innocent. From this confusion rose an unsettling feeling, but she braced herself and showed nothing of it. She didn't know him well yet. She would grow to know him eventually. She would understand what was really going on, in time. She just had to be patient and attentive, despite her uneasiness within, that covered a deeper feeling of latent fright. There was nothing to be scared of, here. As disarming as Cooper was... as strange as the situation was... there was no reason to freak out. She had a new resolution and she hold herself to it, starting with accepting the weirdness to try and get the whole picture later.  
She tried to smile, and gently nodded as a show of appreciation of his words. He brightened to that, visibly content with this non verbal reaction, and turned to Palatino.

''Come On, Brother. You Need To Eat.''

Palatino shrugged as a response; he seemed completely back to himself now. It was eery how quick he went from a stuttering, self-harming mess to a laidback, carefree skeleton, but at least he was okay even though he was visibly holding himself back from touching his freshly healed tooth.

''Brother. Your Plate. You Eat At Least Half Of It And We're Even.''

The taller skeleton chuckled. It was a genuine fond chuckle, though admittedly tired. He looked like a wreck with his bags under his white eyesockets, but he was relaxed now. He was okay. He shook his head, then took his fork and resumed eating. So did Cooper. So did she.  
She wasn't hungry anymore, but the meal had a cost. She wouldn't waste it.

The diner continued silently. Silence sounded awkward, now. It left room for thoughts. Thoughts she had already perused in the relative intimacy of the lady's room, so she did her best to not dwell on it, focusing on trivial things; the taste of the pasta, which was good. The fact that it was now cold, but she wouldn't complain. The way the two skeletons held themselves at the table: Cooper straight and dignified, with precise, swift and gracious movements transpiring practiced mannerism, though not that obnoxious to look at. Palatino, slouched and carefree, but not sloppy. As far as she could remember, he always went out of his way not to stain his clothes despite his external carelessness. Under his visible slouchy demeanor, he was still controlled, she realised. It never struck her before, but it seemed obvious now that she was watching him eat next to his brother. Cooper didn't seem to like mess a lot, and maybe had very little tolerance to it... But, that was only assumption. She brushed these thoughts off. She had to be careful not to overthink things, not to read too deep into details. She wasn't Sherlock, nor a trained therapist. She reported her attention to the surrounding customers, who started to fill out. The skinheads had left, to her relief. The group of teenagers too. Some others had arrived, but the place was emptier by the few minutes it took to finish their plates (except Palatino who only ate half of his).  
A short discussion followed as to what to order for dessert, and she found herself less bothered with letting Cooper lay the bills than Palatino, though she wouldn't have room for anything 'expensive and sophisticated'. They all agreed on something light, simple and fresh to go after the heavy pasta. As the taller skeleton ordered some fruit and alcohol-based sorbet for the three of them, Cooper talked to her again:

''So. You Said You 'Used To' Be Homeless. That Means You Have A Home Now.''

''Uh... Yes.''

''How Is It?''

She didn't know what he meant by that question, but she chose to give it a serious answer. She wanted to be friendly enough to him despite how riled up he could get her; if she couldn't handle a single chat with him, there was no hope for her to keep in touch with Pal. She wouldn't give him any reason to try and get between them, even though he just swore he would do his best for this to never happen.

''Uh... It's... enough. For me at least. Not great in any regard, but up to my standards. You know how the saying goes... beggars can't be choosers. I'm really grateful I have this now, it's a real life changer from the street.''

Cooper nodded thoughtfully.

''Mh. I See. Well, Think About This, And Tell Me How You Feel About Moving In Our Apartment. Let's Share Our Phone Numbers!''

What was _that_ , now? As he excitedly fished out his phone again, she let her shock subside. This was… sudden. It wasn’t common to propose to move in together before even exchanging numbers on a very first meeting, but then again, Cooper wasn’t like everyone. It just sounded like him to bring up a stunt like that. His unexpected proposition gave her conflicted feelings… This sounded like a terrible idea right now, she wasn't all adjusted to her new life, and she wasn't sure she could take more of Cooper on a daily basis... but on the other hand... She looked at Palatino. He seemed... well, laidback. No reaction to his brother's sudden proposition. However, he did cross her gaze, and he held it. She couldn't read his emotion in his eyesockets, his eyelights a dim candle-like amber... but she still felt special under his gaze. She took her decision, realising that there really wasn't any right other choice. As foolish as it seemed, she accepted his proposition. This was too great of an opportunity to get closer to Pal and have a better perspective on their relationship and dynamics to pass. The surreal moment of confusing emotional mess was over, and she was firm in her resolution to help him.  
The surprise on Pal’s skull at her immediate and definitive answer was quite clear, though it was also washed with relief as his eyelights lightened to white, and that warmed her heart. The bright smile of Cooper illuminated the whole room, and she got slightly blinded. She exchanged numbers with him, and he didn't waste time before talking about the practical aspect of the move, as well as making her their 'official human' on whom they would depend on for legal and administrative questions, which for them would be a life changer from constantly relying on a bureaucrat in the headquarters of the Firm, or even Frisk Themself, as their desserts arrived on their table. He also exposed in details the many advantages there were for her to be in charge of monsters.

She couldn't be absolutely certain about all this, despite her newfound resolution, but nervousness had long subsided to determination. Wherever this was going to take her, she was set on going there.

She cared about Palatino. She wanted to help him. And Cooper was determined to make this work in his own way, and he was proving very knowledgable about all the legal subtleties of his position, so she might as well go along.

As she explored the various options there were with Cooper, she eventually found herself caught by his enthusiasm, and grew excited too. Palatino seemed fine and relaxed now, cracking some jokes from time to time, eyesockets half-lidded and skull laid on his hand, as he lazily splayed on the table like a huge boney cat.

If there really was something wrong, she would definitely get him out of here, wherever it was. She got this.

Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Let me know in the comments if you liked (or not) this take of underswap, and if you have any theory of what is going on.  
> There are means for further development of the story, but I have yet to post at least another Dinner before going back to all of them and start adding chapters here and there.  
> Thank you Ryftwyrd for your undying support, it means a lot!
> 
> If you guys want to hang out, chat about fics, share fic suggestions or even betaread, here is a server for that:   
> https://discord.gg/sp8PUX  
> Feel free to pass by!


End file.
